


Tick Tock

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Biomechanic Surrealism, Clockpunk, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	

"We'll hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long  
Feel us breathe upon your face  
Feel our shift, every move we trace  
Hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long."

\- Metallica (All Nightmare Long)

  
      Morgana was running. She hated how the world had become. People always desired the miracles. Her kind had many names... sorcerers, wizards, illusionists, witches, magicians and many others Morgana didn't even remember. And now she had to leave the world and go underground.  
    People developed technology and found out they can do their own miracles... that they don't need wizards. Sorcery became illegal... under the penalty of death. Many people died by the pyre. Most of the witches gave up their crafts. The very few magicians kept their practices secret and lived in constant danger.  
    Morgana was running, her industrial platform boots embracing the tattered stripped stockings. She wore crimson petticoat beneath the indigo latex visual kei dress without straps, and garters. The dress might seem unpractical, yet they offered flexibility and freedom to all kinds of movements she'd need. The chasers were behind her, but Morgana was hoping to escape through the maze of the narrow, crooked streets. She needs a place to stay to regain her magical powers... She was running... left, right, left, FUCK! She was cornered. The chasers were too close to turn back now and the path was heading towards the huge avenue... which was dead by that early, fog coated morning time. She'd be too easy to be seen there... too easy to be caught! She felt a strong hand grabbing her arm with a tight grip and taking her into the house just a second before the chasers ran from behind the corner. Someone just saved her life.  
    Morgana leaned her back against the cold wall and tried to catch her breath. She looked at her savior... the tall noble figure in the latex black dress with enormous collar and long sleeves, big purple emogirl haircut and a ribbon in her hair, tattered stockings and the eight-eyelets sized boots. She moved the hair behind her ear to reveal the trilobite fossil in her lobe. They were extremely rare  in these times, rarer than the pearls. "Good evening, miss," she began. "What are they chasing you for?" Morgana shook her head. The lady ran her fingers over Morgana's tight corset and lifted the net veil up from her face. At the moment, Morgana felt passion and craving for that lady. She was so beautiful. Morgana caught her breath and calmed her heartbeat. "For something I never chose," she whispered. "I know how it feels like," she whispered too, her hand going up Morgana's. Morgana didn't mind that. In babe's eyes was lust and hunger, but they lacked the predator's guile that haunted Morgana. These eyes were soothing... and promising pleasure. "They hunted down all my family. Only I remained," she whispered, stealing a kiss from Morgana's lips. Morgana liked that. She enjoyed the hot, wet lips of Morgause upon hers, she was getting drunken on them. "Only I wasn't caught and punished for my magical gift." Morgana will soon learn this wasn't so quite true.  
      
    Morgana was laying on Morgause's bed, dressed up again already. She felt this babe being all she wanted, all she needed. She wasn't in love yet, but it was very very close. Pity she won't have a chance to fall in love.  
    Morgana was thinking about her future with Morgause when the door flew open. Morgause rushed in. "Mor, hurry up! They're after you! We gotta go!" Morgana didn't ask... There was no time to ask. She slipped into her boots and without tying her shoelaces, she just did the leather bootstraps. Morgause kicked the shutters wide open and jumped out of the window before Morgana had even time to yell! Morgause's room was like 70 ft above the ground! Morgana caught the sill and leaned from the window, afraid of what she'd see. Morgause was standing down there, her arms reaching out. "Come on, baby! I'll catch you!" Morgause must have gone crazy! But Morgana heard the footsteps running up the stairs. She closed her eyes and set her feet off the sill.  
    The windstorm was raging around her head. She felt the amazing depth beneath her. Just few more seconds and she'll be a pancake! But then she landed in Morgause's arms.  
    Morgause stood Morgana on the ground and they both ran! They ran so quickly the ribbon in Morgause's hair was flying away. Morgana didn't know where they are heading to, but Morgause seemed to know the path, changing directions, looking over her shoulder, keeping sure she still holds Morgana's hand. They ran into the forest. It seemed Morgause can't get tired, but Morgana was running out of fuel. "Morgs!" she cried out. Morgause stopped and turned around. She came back to Morgana who was catching her breath. The sky began to drizzle. Morgause kissed Morgana's lips, already covered with tiny snowflakes. "We have no time, sweetheart." Morgana noticed the horror in Morgause's eyes when she said the "we". "I can't go anymore," Morgana grinned. Morgause took Morgana over her shoulder and ran. "We must get away," she said.  
  
    The snowstorm was growing stronger. If it keeps at this pace, they'll be lucky if they ever get out of the forest. Morgause caught a glimpse of the torches of their chasers with the corner of her eve. They're leaving traces in the snow. The trappers will get 'em soon. And Morgana realized she has to walk on her own. She can't suck on Morgause's strength like a leech. Morgana slipped her feet into the 6 inches of snow. At the end of the day there will be six feet.  
  
    The blizzard was raging. Cold snow flakes were drifting in the howling wind, cutting Morgana's face. She pressed the cape closer to her, turning back. Morgause was towering there motionless. Morgana wadded back through the knee deep snow. "Morgs! We need to go!" Morgana shook Morgause's shoulder. The hinges gave a haunted creak and Morgause's breasts swung open. Morgana dropped to her knees, abhorred. The huge pistons were still copulating in Morgause's flesh, but the clockwork has stopped. "No," murmured Morgana. These biomechanoids weren't in use anymore! They used to have human tissue over their biomechanic exoskeletons... They were treacherous, mostly used for spying, but they ain't in use anymore since they were very likely to break down. And Morgause was so vivid, so... alive! Morgana's eyes sparkled with tears.  
    The firm hands caught her in the tight grip. The leader of them, a man in the bright red uniform and chest forged with orders, a blue turban on his head, grinned with the sentence. "Wind the clock. The biomechanoid shall burn while she watches. Then set the vixen's bonfire ablaze too."  
  
    So has been done. Morgause and Morgana were tied up to the stakes and surrounded with shrubs. Then Morgause's engine was wound up. She opened her eyes again, finding she's open and chained to the stake. She began to struggle. Then she noticed Morgana in front of her. "What the..." she began, but then she noticed the torches. Morgana's face was covered with soot. A teardrop was painting a path in the stains. "No!" she cried! "No, Mor, no! Let her go!" The rest of her cries died out as the flames bit into the wood and consumed Morgause, her clockwork, her flesh. The mainsprings were thawing and the cog wheels cracked with heat. Morgause cried. Her flesh was seared from the pistons and from her bones too. The melted metal flooded her flesh.  
    Morgana was crying all the time Morgause was dying. When her bonfire was incinerated, she didn't feel pain. She was releasing from the torture of that hostile world. The flames consumed her quickly.  
    The wind blew the ashes, joining Morgana and Morgause into one body, one soul as they have been before. The blizzard was not raging anymore. The thin snow blanket covered the ashes and the smouldering remnats of the bonfires. And it was for sure no biomechanoid is in use anymore.

  
"My flaws in design are all I've become!"  
     - Motionless In White (Scissorhands (The Last Snow)

  
"If only the clockwork could speak,  
I wouldn't be so alone!"  
\- Lindsey Stirling ft. Lzzy Hale (Shatter Me)


End file.
